gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bust a Move
Bust a Move 'is a song featured in the episode Mash-Up. It was sung by Will Schuester and Quinn Fabray when both Finn and Puck turned down the offer to sing it, and Rachel was shocked by the lack of male participation during rehearsal. This song is Will's personal favorite song. It was originally sung by Young MC from his debut studio album ''Stone Cold Rhymin´. Critical Reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal commented of the New Directions performances: "While Finn's voice is light and a bit scratchy, Puck's is earthly, sensual and full". Fellow Entertainment Weekly writer Michael Slezak conversely rated the Bust A Move performance C-, writing: "Riddle me this: Seeing how Morrison does little more than offer a pale imitation of Youn'g M.C.'s 1989 smash, why isn't iTunes charging half-price for it compared to the original? From the unconvincing aggression on that opening "bust it!" to the neutered backing vocals to the sanitized lyric about our protagonist’s response to a hottie bridesmaid (Morrison spits "you’re feelin' really fine" instead of "feelin' really firm"), this performance has all the swagger and authority you’d expect from a high-school Spanish teacher. (And I don’t mean that in a good way.) Bottom line: No reason for this one to exist outside the Glee universe." —Michael Slezak, Entertainment Weekly. Joal Ryan for E! was prompted by this episode to criticize the show's "overproduced soundtrack". He wrote that Cory Monteith was being edited to sound like Cher and that when Matthew Morrison sang ''Thong Song'', "he sounded like he was in a music video, not a suburban high school. The same tune could be sung of his Bust a Move." Lyrics '''Will: Bust it This here's a tale for all the fellas Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous Play hard to get, females get jealous Okay smartie, go to a party Girls are scantily clad and showin' body A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter Next day's function, high class luncheon Food is served, and you're still cold munchin' Music comes on, people start to dance But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants. A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin' Sits down next to you and starts talkin' Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove So come on, fatso, and just bust a move. Girls: Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya Boys: Just bust a move! Girls: Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh. Will: You're on a mission and you're wishin' Someone could cure your lonely condition Lookin' for love in all the wrong places No fine girls, just ugly faces. From frustration, first inclination Is to become a monk and leave the situation But every dark tunnel has a light of hope So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope. Your movie's showin', so you're goin' Could care less about the five you're blowin' Theater gets dark just to start the show And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row. She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello Come sit next to me, you fine fellow" You run over there without a second to lose And what comes next, hey bust a move. Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: If you want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Boys: Just bust a move! Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: If you want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Will: In the city, ladies look pretty Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty Tell a funny joke just to get some play Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way" Girls are fakin', goodness sakin' They want a man who brings home the bacon Got no money, and you got no car Then you got no woman, and there you are Some girls are sadistic, materialistic Looking for a man makes them opportunistic They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan So that a brother with the money can be their man So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin' Everything you have is yours and not stolen A girl runs up with somethin' to prove So don't just stand there, bust a move Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: If you want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Boys: Just bust a move! Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: If you want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Will: Break it down for me, fellas Girls Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry In five days from now he's gonna marry He's hopin' you can make it there if you can 'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man You say "neato," check your libido And roll to the church in your new tuxedo The bride walks down just to start the wedding And there's one more girl you won't be getting So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin' A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin' She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin' Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin' Says she wants to dance to a different groove Now you know what to do, G, bust a move Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: You want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Boys: Just bust a move! Quinn, Mercedes and the Girls: If you want it, you got it If you want it, baby, you got it Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya Charts Critical Reception Joal Ryan from E! Online criticized that when Morrison sang "The Thong Song" and "Bust a Move", "he sounded like he was in a music video, not a suburban high school." Entertainment Weekly's Michael Slezak criticized the "Bust A Move" performance, writing that Morrison gave a "pale imitation" of the Young M.C. original. Fellow Entertainment Weekly writer Dan Snierson called Morrison's performances "pretty impressive", and MTV's Aly Semigran also enjoyed them, writing: "We want more!". Goldman too was positive regarding Morrison's performances, noting: "There is of course something completely dorky about seeing this guy perform these songs, but Morrison infuses Will with such enjoyment in what he's doing, he completely sells it." Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray